Romance of the Two Kingdoms
by number304
Summary: While Shu and Wu are working together to whack CaoCao's ass, a certain someone is busy falling in love. Yeah. Title says it best. Oh and yeah. It's shounen-ai! *triggers warning siren* Children Keep Out!!
1. Prologue

It's my first DW3 fic, so please, be kind to the noob ^^; Anyway I'm trying to follow as close as I can to the info in DW3's database (you know, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu being of the same age, Jiang Wei beign Zhuge Liang's successor and all) but there will also be some things different. The second chapter will come soon. Sorry it's only the super short epilogue for now^^;;  
  
Disclaimer : all DW3 charas don't belong to me. They belong to Koei and of course, themselves who died ages ago.  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Summer had just arrived in the harsh lands of China. Everywhere he looked, Zhao Yun saw nothing but withering grass and trees. Perhaps the heat chased away all the animals that should have been in sight. Only once or twice did he even see a lizard on the dry soil.  
  
Zhao Yun sighed. He landed his eyes ahead of them, happy to finally be able to make out the familiar shape of Fan Castle. He had only been there twice since Sun Ce had acquired the castle as his own, both as an envoy for his Lord Liu Bei. This would be his third time.  
  
Everyone around him looked as though they never really felt the heat that was eating him up. Jian Yong, the Shu strategist was busy conferring with Lord Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. Jiang Wei rode close behind them -behind his mentor, to be exact- pretending not to eavesdrop. The pink pants wearing successor of Zhuge Liang admires his mentor very much and always tried to imitate everything the latter does, much like a child. Fortunately, he never does it that obviously in front of Zhuge Liang and Lord Liu Bei.  
  
Zhao Yun studied the young man from behind again. Slim and of average height, Jiang Wei was not much older than him. Maybe a year older at most, but he still acts so much like a child and not like one his age. Even Zhao Yun himself was much more matured. Or was he?  
  
So eager to be in the envoy escorting Lord Liu Bei to Wu, constantly bugging Lord Liu Bei and Guan Yu to let him follow, was he not like a child himself? And for a very stupid reason too. Zhao Yun gave himself a mental kick and swore not to act like such again. It was the last time he'd ever do anything like that and dammit it had better be worth it.  
  
"Zhao Yun!" the voice jerked him out of his thoughts. Jian Yong had slowed his horse to ride beside his white stallion and was now frowning at him. "Since when did you pick up the habit of day dreaming while on duty?"  
  
"F-forgive me. It won't happen again."  
  
"It had better not," the man warned, dismissing the topic there. "Lord Liu Bei have decided that you and Jiang Wei will handle the men once we reach Fan Castle. There's no need for you to join us when we meet Sun Ce."  
  
"I understand."  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Me : Whee! That was fun!  
  
Zhao Yun : WHAT WAS FUN?!! We were on the horses, we're STILL on the horses and I bet we didn't even go 2 miles and the chapter ended!  
  
Me : You're eager to let them know why you were acting all childish about?  
  
Zhao Yun : .that was NOT me.  
  
Me : Meeeh, denial. 


	2. Arrival in Fan Castle

Lina's note : Gomen for the super long wait in the update. I'm stuck in a place where the opportunity to use the computer is hard to come by. Yes, I'm stuck in a college in some freaking rural area. Anyway, about the story. It's shounen-ai. Zhao Yun does not get end up with Diao Chan (gomen to you all out there) You'll see who he ends up later. It's an unpopular pairing from what I've seen. So, anyway, enjoy the 'a-little-longer-chapter' I've written^.^ Again, gomen ne!  
  
Disclaimer : all DW3 charas don't belong to me. They belong to Koei and of course, themselves who died ages ago.  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Chapter 2 : Arrival in Fan Castle  
  
The sun was already high above their heads when the envoy finally entered the gates of Fan Castle. Zhao Yun ran his eyes anxiously around the courtyard, half hoping to find a certain beauty sauntering down the colonnade. No, the beauty that caught his heart several moons ago was not there. Only a handful of servants running their errands in the hot afternoon.  
  
Disappointed, he turned his head in front and saw another group of people who came out to welcome them. There was Zhuge Jin, the brother of Zhuge Liang and one of the highly trusted people by Sun Ce. Then there was Sun Quan, the brother of Sun Ce, Lu Xun the future strategist of Wu and Taishi Chi, a new general in the army of Wu. Protocol requires them to show their respect to the Shu emperor as he was currently their ally. If any of them had anything against it, they were careful not to show.  
  
"Brother!" a hint of delight touched Zhuge Jin's voice as he hugged his elder sibling after they had all dismounted. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"The pleasure is mine too, Zhuge Liang."  
  
Zhao Yun watched as the two brothers hugged each other for a moment longer. Lord Liu Bei doesn't seem to mind it. He probably knows how it feels to finally see your own brother again after so long, especially during the time of war like now. After all, Lord Liu Bei had two sworn brothers of his own who marches down the battlefield.  
  
Two siblings, each swore an allegiance to two different kingdoms, two different emperors. Both were loyal subjects and both contributed to the current smooth relationship the two kingdoms shared right now. Zhao Yun really envied and admired the two Zhuge brothers for being able to keep such a relationship. It couldn't stop him from thinking about his beauty again. Only. his beauty never realised anything. And he could never have his feelings out in the open the way these two brothers could.  
  
The welcoming committee soon escorted Lord Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang and Jian Yong to where Sun Ce was waiting. Jiang Wei stood a moment longer next to Zhao Yun, a disappointed frown shadowing his jovial façade.  
  
"Why can't I follow them too?" the already expected half-whine jumped from Jiang Wei's mouth.  
  
"Because it's none of your business."  
  
"Mou, but anything to do with Master Zhuge Liang is my business! I am to be his successor, remember?"  
  
"Maybe he changed his mind," Zhao Yun joked, enjoying the over- reacting look on the other man's face.  
  
"You're horrid!!"  
  
Zhao Yun laughed as he handed his reins to the stable boy and turned towards the rest of their envoy -the company of 40 soldiers who had been marching behind them all the way. They were all Lord Liu Bei, Jian Yong, Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei and his bodyguards. Those were the only people they could bring with them in order not to intimidate their host. It was part of the agreement made by Wu and Shu to preserve the delicate trust both kingdom shared. After all, they had been at war with each other before.  
  
"Alright men. Remember why we are all here," he said in a clear and commanding voice. "There is to be no brawling or commotions of any sort. Anyone who is caught causing trouble with anyone from Wu shall be harshly punished. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir!!"  
  
"Further more, stay alert incase of any emergency. Do not let your guards down. You are allowed to roam about but do not wander off too far out."  
  
"Finally, everyone stand on one feet and hop about," a manly voice said, followed by the tinkering sound of bells.  
  
"Gan Ning!" Zhao Yun turned around, surprised to meet the tattooed- man.  
  
"Gan-gan!!" Jiang Wei waved above his head to get Gan Ning's attention.  
  
The muscled man returned Jiang Wei's childish gesture. "It's good to see you too, Jiang Wei! Need any help? Zhou Yu sent me to take you all to the lodging house."  
  
"Zhou Yu?" Zhao Yun's ear perked up with interest. "Is he here?"  
  
"Nah, that boy's too busy with the new strategy book he picked up somewhere." Gan Ning made a face. "When is he going to realise that those books don't really teach you anything?"  
  
"Hey! I have Master Zhuge Liang's books and they teach me a lot!" Jiang Wei cried out and pouted.  
  
"That's because you're not Zhou Yu," Gan Ning teased back.  
  
"Well, I'll show you that I'll be much much better than Zhao Yun!"  
  
".you mean Zhou Yu," Zhao Yun corrected with a cold stare.  
  
"Uh. yeah. Whatever," Jiang Wei shrugged. "Gaah!!! I'm sorry!!"  
  
"Just for that, you'll take care of the men yourself!" Zhao Yun knocked the pink-wearing man's head again, causing another laugh from Gan Ning.  
  
"You Shu people are even more ridiculous than the generals here!" Gan Ning said in the middle of his laughter. "You make complete fools out of yourselves in front of your own bodyguards!"  
  
Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei paused. They both turned around slowly and saw the 40 armour clad men obviously avoiding looking at them while trying too hard look disciplined and not laugh.  
  
Zhao Yun. ".I forgot they are still here."  
  
"Ah, sou! Zhao Yun just caused a little commotion when he was beating Jiang Wei up! Therefore he has to be harshly punished, right?" Gan Ning joked.  
  
"Oh!! Sou! Sou da!! Let's make him hop around like a bunny!!" Jiang Wei agreed, hopping about a little.  
  
"Nani?!" Zhao Yun tried to open his mouth to protest when he heard some of the bodyguards chuckling already. His face became red as he turned to face the bodyguards instead. "ATTENTION! Everyone is to go to the lodging house IMMEDIATELY! Go NOW!!"  
  
".Zhao Yun?"  
  
The blue-clad man paused in his tracks and annoyedly turned to look at Gan Ning. "What?"  
  
"The lodging house is that way."  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Zhao Yun : .You're making fun of me again.  
  
Lina : I know. Wasn't it fun?  
  
Zhao Yun : . I hate you. 


	3. Pretty Boy! NOOOO!

Lina's note : Hoho^^ back again! (That was fast o.O) Hope this episode is okay for you guys. Thanks for your comments! Do crit more and I'll try to do much better in the future!   
  
Sorry about the shortness again but it's either this or another looong wait TT.TT BTW,  
  
1. Where I hail from, 'sweat-drop'-ing is a very legal term^^ It's where those HUGE sweat-drops appear at the side of the character's heads, like in anime.  
  
2. "Wo ai Zhou Yu" means "I love Zhou Yu". Suddenly it feels fitting to add in a Chinese phrase in there instead of my usual Japanese/English phrases.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own them. They belong to Koei and of course, themselves who died ages ago.  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Chapter 3 : Arrival in Fan Castle  
  
Zhao Yun threw his pack to the floor and sank himself onto the bed in his lodging room. He had finally gotten their men to settle themselves and chased Jiang Wei off with Gan Ning. At least now he had some privacy. The duo had been ganging up on him the whole time. Luckily no one else had been around to witness it except for 40 armour-clad men. Meh.  
  
Letting his long brown hair loose, he peeled off his heavy armour and changed out of his sweaty clothes. There shouldn't be much danger in the castle, he concluded, so light armour would suffice. Anyway, it wasn't like there was a single officer here he couldn't beat the crap out off. Okay, so maybe there's one he WON'T beat the crap out of. But that's a different matter all together.   
  
The sun was still visible in the sky by the time he was done and dinner won't be ready for at least another hour or three. Zhao Yun looked at himself in the mirror one more time. Presentable enough. Maybe he can go and look for his pretty one now.   
  
+##+##+##+##+  
  
Evening drew nearer as the Tiger General of Shu trotted down the not-so-familiar corridors of Fan Castle but the person he seek was still nowhere to be seen. He wondered if he should ask someone. There's no harm in simply asking the whereabouts of a person, was there? No, of course not. It wasn't like he was hear to rage war. Oh, no. He just wants to find someone with very harmless intentions.   
  
Taishi Ci appeared down the hallway as if hearing his thoughts. "Trouble, Zhao Yun?"  
  
Zhao Yun almost jumped in surprise. "No, no. No troubles at all," he replied, hoping his nervousness won't show. "Just seeing if someone is around."  
  
"Who are you looking for?"   
  
". . . ." Must not fiddle fingers, must not fiddle fingers like a girl! ". . . .Zhou Yu?"  
  
Zhao Yun felt uneasy as those cool eyes run over him. What? He couldn't have pronounced the name wrongly, right? And what's wrong about asking the whereabouts of another guy? . . . .He shouldn't have asked for help.  
  
Just as he was about to excuse himself and begin looking on his own again, Taishi Ci said, "You look like a bunny lost in a butchery. You should relax a bit more. It's not like we're going to chop you up for dinner, sheesh."  
  
Zhao Yun blinked. It took him a good minute to realise that Taishi Ci thought his anxiety was caused by being stuck in the territory of another kingdom. He sweat-dropped. "Oh, oh! Right. Sure. Uh, have you seen Zhou Yu anyway?"  
  
"He's back there in the reading room with his books again. Good luck if he actually hears you."  
  
"Uh, okay. Thanks for the help. So, uh . . . I guess I'll see you later then," Zhao Yun edged away hurriedly and waved. "Bye bye!"  
  
In three seconds, he was gone.  
  
+##+##+##+##+  
  
Zhao Yun was panting by the time he reached the reading room. He ran all the way to avoid anymore conversation with Taishi Ci. Honestly that man freaks him out as much as that 'possible-samurai-descendant' Zhou Tai. Must be that freaky 'cold-eye' factor.  
  
Slowly, Zhao Yun peeked into the room from the doorway. There was no one there but a red clad man. And with those long brown hair falling halfway down his shoulders, the pretty boy didn't have to face him to be recognised. Zhao Yun stood a little straighter and wished that he could tie his heart to a rock to keep it from jumping up and down so furiously.  
  
"Ano, Zhou Yu."  
  
No reply. He tried calling a little louder. "Zhou Yu!"  
  
The brown head turned a little. "Zhao Yun!" He closed the book in his hands and stood up to face his visitor. When he did that, Zhao Yun could see once again all of the beautiful features that had caught his heart before. The fair complexion, the soft brown eyes and his crown of silky auburn hair. And the thoughtful, poetic voice that came out whenever he opens those red lips. "How are you? What are you doing here? Would you not like to come in and have a seat?"  
  
The taller man complied hesitantly. "I . . . came with Lord Liu Bei's envoy as his escort."  
  
"Oh? I never thought you would be among them," Zhou Yu paused for a moment. "Ano, is Zhuge Liang here too?"  
  
"Yeah, he is. He's with Lord Liu Bei and them, meeting with Sun Ce."  
  
"Ah, sou ne."   
  
Zhao Yun saw the change on Zhou Yu's face. He looked a little displeased. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Eh? No, nothing. I was just wondering what new scheme has he concocted for our next battle with Cao Cao." The smile returned on the pretty boy's lips.   
  
Zhao Yun began to relax. "Don't worry, if I know Master Zhuge Liang, it is sure to be a real winner. You just leave it all to him, ne?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm sure he'll have everything under control." Somehow, despite the laugh that resounded from the man, Zhou Yu's eyes did not share the mirth.  
  
. . . He said something wrong, didn't he?   
  
Was Zhou Yu jealous of Zhuge Liang? After all they are both great strategists for each of their two kingdoms. Zhao Yun racked his mind for something to say that could save his day. He wouldn't want Zhou Yu to hate him just because of something like this. If that happens he'd probably go and kill Zhuge Liang.  
  
Zhao Yun tried changing the topic. To his delight, it managed to take the other man's mind away from his rival and the two men began chattering away for sometime. Or as Zhao Yun's mind defined it : 'bonding time'. But of course, he was probably the only one who thought of it as so.  
  
Suddenly in the middle of their conversation, a girl came running into the room. "LORD ZHOOUUUU YUUUU!!!!!" Glomp.  
  
" . . . o.O" Zhao Yun stared at the child in orange and blue. "Ano. . ."  
  
The girl lifted her light colored head from Zhou Yu's arm and looked at the blue clad man in surprise. "Ah! Lord Zhou Yu's guest!" She released his hand hastily and blushed.  
  
Zhao Yun looked back at the other man who began to laugh again, this time genuinely.   
  
  
  
"Zhao Yun, meet the prettiest blossoming flower in all of the Three Kingdoms, Xiao Qiao," Zhou Yu said, making a grand gesture towards the girl. She blushed even harder when his gaze met hers.   
  
"Ano . . ." the Shu general began as he eyed the child again. She looked to be around 12 years old. "Is that your sister?"  
  
"No!" The brown haired man laughed again, his eyes seem to sparkle. "This, is Xiao Qiao, sister of Da Qiao and soon to be my wife!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
The child glomped Zhou Yu's arm again. This time a pout adorned her face. "Lord Zhou Yu promised that he will marry me! Wo ai Zhou Yu!" she declared with her cute, childish determination.  
  
"But you're just a child!"  
  
She stuck out her tongue at the Shu Tiger General. "I'm 13! I'm not a child anymore! Ne, ne? Lord Zhou Yu!"  
  
Zhou Yu smiled back at the little girl, 7 years his junior. "Of course you're not, Xiao Qiao. You even came down the battlefield with me once, ne?"  
  
"Haaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!" The girl cheered. "And I got to ride on your horse!!"  
  
Zhao Yun shook his head. This could not be true. "Tell me this is just a nightmare. . ." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Zhao Yun : . . . . . . You're not trying to show off your Chinese, are you?   
  
Lina : You're in luck. That's practically the only phrase I know.  
  
Zhao Yun : Thank God. 


	4. A Meet In The Garden

Lina's note : Hah! A long one! Finally! I knew it!! *evil cackle* By the way, I know how some people are turned off by ori-chara sometimes but don't fret. They are just bodyguards in here.  
  
Thank you all for your crits! I'm glad that some of you like my pairing and the fact that Zhao-Zhao getting bullied^_^ For those of you who are worrying that I'm bullying him too much though, don't worry. I'm just warming up^_^ (Zhao : Eek!) *giggles* By the way, his name is pronounced as "Chao Yuhn" in case you didn't know^^ (like me^^)  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own them. They belong to Koei and of course, themselves who died ages ago. Except for Yi En and Yi Lao^^ They are mine.  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Chapter 4 : A Meet In The Garden  
  
"Zhao Yun . . ."  
  
The Shu general mumbled something incomprehensible, his eyes still closed and his fingers still tightly clutching the bedspread.   
  
"Zhao Yun," the voice called again. This time a hand pushed the messy fringe off his face and something touched his cheeks.  
  
Zhao Yun opened his eyes slowly and looked into the smiling face hovering over his. Who was this person who woke him up at such hour? It had better not be Jiang Wei. He was not in the mood to--- Long brown tresses falling down both sides, chestnut eyes that sparkled despite the mist, pretty lips, pretty nose, pretty neck . . .  
  
"!!!!" Zhao Yun's eyes widened. He tried to sit up and scream but the other closed a delicate hand over his mouth.  
  
"Doushita, darling?" Those heavy lidded eyes searched his face. "Don't you love me?"  
  
Zhao Yu could only manage to stare back at the pretty boy. What was Zhou Yu doing here on his bed, half nekkid and- and- O_O Could it be?!  
  
Zhao Yun felt his heart beating harder as the other man brought his face closer. "Kiss me. . . " the other whispered before meeting his lips passionately.  
  
He began to feel his muscle relax as his body melted in the kiss. So sweet, so hot. . . Zhou Yu. . . All decent things began to swirl out of his mind. Zhou Yu, is right here kissing him, on his bed, half naked, at such ungodly, undecent hour. He ran his fingers through those dark brown hair just before the other man broke the kiss and pulled away.  
  
Zhao Yun opened his eyes back slowly to take in the face of his 'lover'. "Zhou Y--"  
  
"CHHHAAAAAOOOOUUUUUU YYYIIIIIUUUUHHHHNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The face that met his squealed with such high-pitched voice. Light blond hair shone despite the darkness and the porcelain child face smiled eagerly before breaking into giggles.  
  
Zhao Yun screamed.  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
He stared at the wall before him. There was nothing there. He looked at the sides of his bed. Empty. He looked under his blanket. No 13 year old girls.  
  
'It was just a dream…' Zhao Yun concluded. 'No, wait. It was a nightmare.' Thank God. He felt his breath getting slower and his blood pressure decreasing. It was just a nightmare.  
  
The door swung open all of a sudden. "ZHAAAAAOOO YUUUNNN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The Shu general screamed again and scrambled off to the other side of his bed frantically, causing the blanket to entangle his leg and send him toppling over the side.  
  
THUMP.  
  
Silence ensued for several seconds before the voice repeated again. "Zhao Yun?"   
  
Jiang Wei. Zhao Yun felt a train of curses flow into his mind. Bastard. That boy is SO gone!  
  
Footsteps sounded and soon Jiang Wei was standing next to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
". . . I hate you."  
  
"What?! I only came running because I heard you screaming! I thought you were in danger!!" Jiang Wei said defensively. "Is that wrong?!"  
  
" . . . Shut up." Zhao Yun got the rest of his body off the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position on the floor. He noticed the other man looking at him still. "What?"  
  
"It's nice to know that you like to sleep naked too."  
  
Zhao Yun just realised that he was thread-bare and grabbed the blanket to cover himself. His face began to flush that he was sure it's become like a tomato. "It was hot, okay?"  
  
Jiang Wei gave a little chuckle. "Sure, sure. I guess I'd better leave you to get dressed now, eh? Lord Liu Bei might want us soon."  
  
Zhao Yun looked out the window and saw that the sun was already shining. It must have been several hours past dawn already. "Crap." He stood up as the man reached the door to go out. Jiang Wei paused a moment before turning around to look at him again. "Whaaat?"  
  
"Just wanted to say that I think your body looks sexy. You're so hot."  
  
Zhao Yun's face grew redder than before. Grabbing a pillow he threw it to the laughing man. "GEDDOUT!!!"  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
The gardens in the castle was still flourishing with flowers of every kind despite the hot weather they had to face. Xiao Qiao thanked the servants for that. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't be able to play in the garden anymore.   
  
She lifted her giant fans from the huge rock nearby and began practicing several stances as two of her bodyguards watched nearby. They were always around her, watching. She used to hate them so much when Lord Zhou Yu first gave them the orders, but now that they look at her more as a sister than a helpless child, she doesn't mind them all that much.  
  
"Xiao Qiao-sama!" Yi En, the younger of the two –even younger than Lord Zhou Yu- called out. "Why don't you try jumping on your right foot for your flying-fan attack?"  
  
"Eh?" Xiao Qiao looked at her feet. "Do you think it will work?"  
  
"Hai! I think it'll allow you to jump further!" the boy said, hopping on one feet. Xiao Qiao liked Yi En. He always gave her advice to improve her fighting.   
  
"Okay, here goes nothing!"  
  
The 13 year old took a few steps back and got into her stance. Counting to 3, she started her run, jumped and sliced through the air with her fans. Her landing was still the same as she landed on the floor face down.  
  
"You did it!" Yi En congratulated her as he came over to pull her up. "Maybe you should work on a new landing next, ne?"  
  
"Hai!! And maybe next time Lord Zhou Yu will let me go to the battlefield more often!" She laughed and glanced at the second bodyguard. "Ne, Yi Lao?"  
  
The older man took his gaze off the far away walls of the castle and looked at them. "Whatever." He was never a friendly person but at times he could surprise others with his compassion.   
  
"Muu, you're so evil!" Xiao Qiao pouted. Then she realised that the two body guards were already looking elsewhere. "Ne? What is it?"  
  
"Shu general."  
  
Xiao Qiao turned to follow their gaze. The man who was with Lord Zhou Yu yesterday was standing on the walkway looking out into the garden. At them to be exact. "Ah! It's him!"  
  
Yi En looked at Xiao Qiao in surprise. "You know him?"   
  
She nodded. "Hai! He was Lord Zhou Yu's guest yesterday. Maybe I should greet him, ne? LORD ZHAAOOO YUUUNNNN!!!!!! "  
  
They saw the man recoiling a bit before shouting, "Stop calling my name like that!"  
  
Xiao Qiao looked puzzled. "D-did I say something wrong?"  
  
Yi En shrugged. "I don't know. What was wrong with how you called him?"  
  
Smile returned to Xiao Qiao's face. "Well, never mind! Let's ask him for a spar!" She declared, running ahead of her bodyguards in excitement.  
  
"W-what? But he's a Shu general! Xiao Qiao-sama!" Yi En ran to catch up with the little girl followed by his older brother.  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Zhao Yun couldn't stop himself from recoiling when he heard the high-pitched voice from his nightmare calling his name again. Anger and embarrassment rose inside of him. "STOP CALLING MY NAME LIKE THAT!!" he shouted to the brat.  
  
He regretted replying anything at all when the girl started to run towards him. The two men who were hanging around her followed too. One was young, and the other about several years older than Zhao Yun himself. Neither of them were pretty though the younger one came close enough.   
  
Zhao Yun met the girl's eye with a cold stare when she neared him. He noticed a little uncertainty flicker in her brown eyes. Good. Serves her right for stealing his Zhou Yu and giving him a nightmare. She recovered quickly though.  
  
"Ne, Lord Zhao Yun!" the girl began. "Would you like to join us in our practice? We can have a little spar!"  
  
Zhao Yun snorted. "With children and amateurs like you? I think not."  
  
The younger bodyguard was clenching his fist but kept quiet since Xiao Qiao was still smiling, somewhat.   
  
"We're not amateurs! Lady Shang Xiang taught me how to fight and Lord Lu Xun trained them!"  
  
"Is that why you prance about with giant fans in your hands like a silly child?" Zhao Yun felt sharp eyes trying to pierce through his armour and turned his gaze towards the younger guard. "And I'm sure you handle your sword just as well too?"  
  
"You think you're so good just because you're a Shu Tiger General?!" he challenged. "It doesn't make you the greatest warrior in the three kingdom and it doesn't give you the right to look down on us either!!"  
  
"Actually, yes." Zhao Yun replied, feeling a little itch in his right hand. An itch for his beloved spear. It was unfortunate he didn't bring it around with him since it wasn't a very recommendable thing to do, being in Wu's territory. "I do think it makes me the greatest warrior in the Three Kingdoms."  
  
"Then come down here and show us your skills!!" the younger one shouted. Xiao Qiao looked shocked and tried to stop him.  
  
"No, Yi En! He's Lord Zhou Yu's friend!"  
  
"Xiao Qiao-sama, I don't believe that Lord Zhou Yu would have such a scum for a friend!" Yi En said, still glaring at the blue clad man. "Please, allow me to stand up for your honor!"  
  
'Scum, eh? Well, what do you fools know?' Zhao Yun wanted to say out loud. Instead he laughed and scaled the railing that stood between them. Suddenly it didn't seem too bad an idea to beat up these children. It would be great fun to release the anger that was in him. "Yes, Qiao-chan, do let him face me. I do so want to see how good your bodyguard is against a scum such as me."  
  
"Don't look down on me and choose your weapon, you bastard!"  
  
Zhao Yun looked around, smiling just to annoy the boy further. "Why, there doesn't seem to be much choice of weapon around here. It seems as though I would be mocking you if I choose to arm myself with my own hands and feet." Barely pausing as he turned to the 13 year old girl, he said, "Very well then, if you'll lend me your dainty fans, my lady?"  
  
Xiao Qiao looked worriedly at Yi En but handed her fans to the man when she saw the determination in the young man's eyes. Closing her eyes, she prayed that Zhao Yun wouldn't beat him up so badly.   
  
"Hmm, a +10 to beauty. I do feel much prettier already," Zhao Yun joked, opening one of the fans and got into a defensive stance.  
  
"You still look uglier than a rat to me!" Yi En shouted as he launched himself forward, sword in his hand.   
  
Zhao Yun merely evaded the first few attacks. The boy had potential in him but unfortunately he was still too slow and inexperienced. How sad. He would make to be a great rival one day.   
  
Silver flash sliced down on him and Zhao Yun evaded again. He barely saw the leg that came up to meet his rib. Falling back several steps, Zhao Yun pushed the leg away with a fan immediately and lifted the other to block another blow from the sword. Not giving the boy another chance to hit him, Zhao Yun opened the previous fan and slashed it across his chest.  
  
  
  
"Yi En!" Xiao Qiao screamed as the boy fell.  
  
"Congratulations, boy. You actually managed to hit me once. I'd applaud for you but it seems that—" Zhao Yun himself in mid sentence as he swirled around instinctively to block the surprise attack that came from behind. The older man had come up to help his brother. Zhao Yun smiled. Maybe this idiot would give him more of a challenge. "Good."  
  
Metal clashed against fan for several round before the younger brother joined in again. Zhao Yun fell into a ritual dance of evading, blocking and slashing as he swung the fans in a skilled manner. It was a good thing he took the fans from the little brat because she looked as though she would have joined in too, had she her weapons. It wouldn't do to fight that little girl. He might over injure her.  
  
Zhao Yun spread both fans open to performed the final attack, pirouetting a whirlwind to push the brothers metres away from him. He watched in satisfaction as the two got on their feet, groaning. Maybe he should have cut them a little more slack. However the cuts on his sleeve changed his mind. "Practice is over. I hope you learned something new."   
  
He closed the two fans neatly and handed them back to the girl who came up to him. As soon as the fans left his hand, something hit him in the shin.  
  
"GAH!"  
  
"Creep!" Xiao Qiao screamed at him before running for the brothers. "Yi En! Yi Lao!!"  
  
Zhao Yun gritted his teeth and hissed. She kicked him! That brat! What does Zhou Yu see in her anyway?   
  
  
  
"Zhao Yun!" a male voice called from behind. He froze. "What is going on here?"  
  
The Shu general tried not to shrink as he turned to meet the white robed man. "Master Zhuge Liang! It's not really what it seems to look like! I was just helping them to . . . practice," he began to explain hastily. He saw Zhuge Liang's eyes wandering towards the injured men and added, ". . . but probably I lost myself and overdid things."  
  
Those sharp eyes landed on him again. "You have been acting so foolishly of late. Tiger General of Shu indeed," he said in a mocking tone. "The next time you cause trouble, I'll personally report to Lord Liu Bei of your behaviour and not allow you to follow anymore envoys."  
  
". . .Yes sir."  
  
"Now, off to your room and change. We'll be having a dinner with Lord Sun Ce and the Wu generals in a few more hours. I expect you to be presentable before then."  
  
"Yes sir . . ."  
  
#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#  
  
Zhao Yun : And I thought I was getting more respect after that fight scene.  
  
Lina : o_O Who? YOU? *roflmao*  
  
Zhao Yun : . . . Oi. 


End file.
